


A Full Moon Broadcast.

by Daphnewolf



Category: Not For Broadcast (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnewolf/pseuds/Daphnewolf
Summary: It was a normal evening at the National Nightly News building, and everyone was getting ready for the next broadcast. Jeremy was talking to Megan."I can't believe I got attacked by a dog last night. Ruined my whole day!""At least you're still alive. You're lucky it only managed to bite your arm." Megan responded."Ten seconds everybody!" Called Jenny, as everyone quickly got ready."Going in five...four..." The red light turned on, and the broadcast began.(Jeremy Donaldson werewolf fanfiction. Enjoy!)
Kudos: 7





	A Full Moon Broadcast.

It was a normal evening at the National Nightly News building, and everyone was getting ready for the next broadcast. Jeremy was talking to Megan.

"I can't believe I got attacked by a dog last night. Ruined my whole day!"

"At least you're still alive. You're lucky it only managed to bite your arm." Megan responded.

"Ten seconds everybody!" Called Jenny, as everyone quickly got ready.  
"Going in five...four..." The red light turned on, and the broadcast began.

"Good evening. I'm Jeremy Donaldson. Our main stories tonight: There have been multiple wolf sightings recently, so be careful."  
Suddenly, a small jolt of pain hit him. Jeremy winced slightly, before trying to be professional again.  
"The sightings are quite infrequent, and all of them have happened at -gah!!!" The pain was worse this time, and Jeremy dropped his paper.

"Are you ok?" Asked Megan.

"I-I'm fine!" He picked up his paper, still trembling slightly.  
"All of the sightings have-" he said, but it broke off into a pained scream as another bout of pain hit him, and he doubled over.

"Jeremy!!!" Megan panicked, not knowing how to help.

Jeremy cried out in pain as his nails lengthened into sharp claws. He stumbled away from the chair and fell to his hands and knees.  
"Ngh...c-cut the cameras! Aaghh!!"  
His suit started to tear, revealing thick grey fur. He clutched his head and felt a pair of wolf ears on top.

Megan slowly backed away.  
"Jeremy, what's happening to you?!"

Jeremy looked up at Megan. Tears were streaming down his face, and his eyes were a bright yellow.  
"H-Help me..." He whimpered, before the pain increased even more, and he shrieked in agony. His entire body started changing, turning more animal-like. He thrashed around as Megan watched in horror. Jeremy's screams turned into howls as his face formed a muzzle. The transformation finally ended. Jeremy had turned into a wolf. 

"Oh my god..." Megan whispered, trying her best to stay calm. She carefully approached Jeremy.  
"...Jeremy? Are you still in there?" Jeremy let out a small whimper, and tried to hide under the desk. Megan sat next to Jeremy and stroked his fur.  
"It's ok...I don't know what happened, but we'll find a way to reverse this, I promise."

Jenny was stood in the corner, frozen with shock. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up.  
"What on earth are we supposed to do about tomorrow's broadcast???"

To be continued... (Not really.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you reached the end of the fic! This is my first fanfic, so it might be a bit crap. I'm not very good at writing news broadcasts either, but I tried my best. Still, I hope you liked it!
> 
> P.S. Jeremy Donaldson is best boi~


End file.
